Leonardo
Leonardo is the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He previously fought his three brothers (Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo) in the 6th episode of Death Battle, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, then immediately went on to fight Zitz in the 7th episode of Death Battle, Zitz VS Leonardo. He will return to fight Jason Lee Scott in the 122nd episode of Death Battle, Leonardo VS Jason. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Red Ranger vs Leonardo (Completed) * Leonardo vs Batman (Completed) * Leonardo vs Blastiose (Completed) * Captain America vs Leonardo * Cyclops vs Leonardo * Leonardo vs Espio * Leonardo VS Goliath * Samurai Jack vs Leonardo (Completed) * Sly Cooper vs. Leonardo * Leonardo VS Naruto * Leonardo VS Greninja (Completed) * Leonardo vs Ludwig von Koopa (Completed) * Leonardo vs Mega Man (Completed) * Leonardo vs. Nightwing (Completed) * Leonardo vs Reptile * Robin (Teen Titans) VS Leonardo (TMNT) * Ruby Rose vs Leonardo * Leonardo vs Sam (Completed) * Leonardo vs Sonic the Hedgehog (Abandoned) * Leonardo vs Spiderman (Abandoned) * Leonardo vs Strider Hiryu * Leonardo vs Taka (Completed) * Leonardo VS White Ranger (Completed) * Akihiro Dragoscale vs Leonardo (Completed) * Leonardo vs Tigress (Completed) Battles Royale * Nickelodeon Heroes Battle Royale With Splinter * Tsunade and Shizune vs Splinter and Leonardo With The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs The Animatronics * TMNT vs Battletoads * The Crystal Gems Vs The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Completed) * Kakurangers vs TMNT * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Koopa Bros. * TMNT vs Koopalings (Completed) * TMNT VS Lego Ninjago (Completed) * TMNT VS RWBY Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Blake Belladonna * Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Daredevil * Danny Phantom * Fox McCloud (Star Fox) * Genji (Overwatch) * Hakumen * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * Joe Musashi (Shinobi) * Katana * Kraven the Hunter * Lie Ren * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Robert James * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Garden) * Shovel Knight * Skipper (Madagascar) * Stan Marsh (South Park) * The Spy (Team Fortress 2) Death Battle Info (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale) Background *Height: 5'2" *Weight: 180 lbs. *Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship *Leader & Strategist *Favorite Color: Blue *Skilled in using environment Ninjaken Sword *2' long blade *Designed for swift, deadly, offensive strikes *Also called Ninjato *Commonly referred to as Katana *Invented in Hollywood Skill Set *Expert strategist *Sword master *Strong both physically & mentally *Serious devotion to training & family *Bushido code Death Battle Info (Zitz VS Leonardo) Background *Height: 5'2" *Weight: 180 lbs. *Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship *Leader and Strategist *Skilled in using Environment *Favorite Color: Blue. Duh. Ninjaken *Also called Ninjato *Shorter and Straighter than Katanas *Designed for Quick, Deadly Strikes *2 Ft. Long Blade *A Hollywood Invention Death Battle Info (Fanon) Weapons and Abilities *Master of Ninjitsu **Seishin Teki Kyoyo: Spiritual education in Ninjitsu **Taijutsu: The body Technique **Qigong: A holistic system of coordinated body posture and movement, breathing, and meditation used for the purposes of health, spirituality, and martial arts training **Kenjustu; The art of Japanese Swordsmanship **Shurikenjustu: The art of using the Shuriken **Kayakujustu: The art of gunpowder **Shinobi-iri: Techniques for stealth and infiltration **Sui-ren: The art of cooking **Boryaku: Loosely translated as the art of strategy **Kyuudou: The Japanese art of Archery **Intonjustu: The disappearing technique Feats *Strong enough to push against the 6.4-ton bite force of a T Rex *Reacted to and dodged lightning from the Mystic Ninjas *Overcame the effects of the Fungus Humungous' spores, which causes their victims to experience their greatest fears *Strong enough to slice through steel with his swords *Is usually the Turtle that ultimately defeats Shredder, as he is consistently able to keep up with him *Was able to physically hold back Kraang Prime *Fast enough to dodge lightning from Ho Chan powered thugs *Battled an entire horde of Foot Bots as well as Fishface, Rahzar, and Tigerclaw all by himself *Shredder recognizes Leonardo as a worthy leader and even considers him his true heir Trivia *He was the first returning combatant to fight in two Death Battles. *While Death Battle declares the Ninjaken as a Hollywood invention; this is actually debatable. Japanese Ashigaru wielded swords that closely resemble the Ninjaken; although they were rarely as straight as Leonardo's design. While Miyamoto Musashi is credited with inventing Japanese duel-wielding swordsmanship; there are no accounts of real Ninja using swords in this manner. Gallery 87Leonardo.jpeg|Leonardo as seen in his 1987 cartoon. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Leonardo as he appears in the 1990s movie.png|Leonardo as he appears in the 1990s movie Leo_in_Ninja_Tribunal,_Chi-Empowered.jpg|Leo chi empowered Ninja Tribunal Dragon_Leo.jpg|Dragon Leo Full Body 2012 Leo.png|Leonardo as seen in the current 2012 show from Nickelodeon. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Leonardo as he appears on the front art cover of the IDW Comics.png|Leonardo as he appears on the front art cover of the IDW Comics Gear-leos-katanas.jpg Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Mutants Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Ninja Category:Reptiles Category:Returning Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Teenagers Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Injustice characters